


Lessons Learned

by blurredwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredwriter/pseuds/blurredwriter
Summary: High school was rough so Tadashi is hoping college will be better. He has his best friend Kenma after all. He knew making friends was hard for them both, but little does he know he’d meet a rag tag group of guys and a really sassy blond. Let’s just say being an underpaid babysitter while trying to maintain his grades led to chaos and gay panic because did he mention said blond is really pretty?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Anxiety Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the adventure of this story. I've been feeling extremely down lately and my boyfriend said, "Why don't you write a fan fic to calm you down?" So, here is that fic. I'm very good at writing sob stories, but I wanted to lift up my mood so this is a comedy. (or at least trying to be) I'm not good at comedy so I'm very sorry if it isn't that good. This book is for shits and giggles, but just like real life will also have it's moments. Though don't worry it isn't that sad, i made this to make myself feel better, it is pure self indulgent. Now enjoy <3 (P.S constructive criticism is welcomed :3)

Tadashi Yamaguchi really underestimated his high school years. His parents had always told him to cherish these years as they are the last piece of childhood he would have before being thrown into adulthood faster than realizing he was gay. Which was quite fast. He was never fond of high school. Always bullied down the halls and the struggle to make friends was never easy on Yamaguchi. He had kept to himself for the most part and only ever making friends with one person. That person being Kenma Kozume. They were both the quiet kids that no one would ever want to talk to. The outcasts if you may. They had met at the school library on a Tuesday. Yamaguchi remembers it very specifically as it wasn’t the best of days for him.

He remembers how the 3rd years were taunting him with homophobic slurs and aggressive language. They had pushed him and held him against the lockers in the hallway. Taking the punches with whimpers and quiet sobs knowing that the louder and more dramatic the reaction he gave the more the bullies would hit him. They let him be after they heard footsteps towards their way. Yamaguchi was left on the floor, pain seeping onto his sides he stayed there and cried. The bell had rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to get to his next class. Yamaguchi was never one to skip class, but he couldn’t show up like the way he was to his next period. He took a shaky breath to compose himself and made a dash to the library.

He slumped down against the floor next to one of the endless rows of books and just cried. His knees were pressed close to his chest and his hands cradled his face. He let everything out in ugly sobs. That was until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He flinched and looked up to see a boy with dark shoulder length hair. He can still recall how hesitant the boy had looked. The two just stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to do. Yamaguchi had bit his tongue to keep himself from letting out another cry. The silence was becoming unbearable to sit it. He was about to open his mouth when the other boy beat him to it.

“Uh, I’m not good with these types of situations. Do you need to go to the councilor?”

Yamaguchi just stared. He softly shook his head no and went to picking the dirt from underneath his nail. A nervous habit of his he did whenever he was uncomfortable. The boy next to him had took a small breath and spoke once more.

“Do you, wanna talk?” Once again, Yamaguchi shook his head no. He lifted his head to see the boy with an unnerving look. Shifting his gaze to anywhere, but him he cleared his throat.n“I don’t want to talk about it but, is it okay if you just stay here with me. I don’t want to feel alone.”

His voice was raspy from the crying, but the boy’s features turned sympathetic and sat down next to him and took out a DS. They had sat down together for the rest of the school day with the boy playing video games and Yamaguchi aweing at his skills. They shared very few words, but it was no longer uncomfortable silence.

When the final bell for the day rang, they both got up from the cold tile floor and slowly walked out of the building side by side. Once they had gotten out of school Yamaguchi turned to the boy. “Thank you for staying with me. I was having a really bad day and I kind of needed it. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I’m a 1st year.”

The boy’s facial expression remained neutral as he responded. “It’s fine I’m not good with people and hardly interact with many so I wasn’t sure if I was helping or not. I’m Kozume Kenma and I’m a 2nd year.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a bit at the last bit of information. He had been so upset about his own issues that he might not have been so respectful to his upperclassman. He bowed lowly. “Sorry if I was being informal with you earlier.” Kenma left out a soft huff. His tone had changed a bit from monotone to somewhat snarky. “I don’t care about that stuff. Just because someone is older than you that doesn’t mean you have to be respectful towards them. It just depends if they are respectful towards you or not. Age shouldn’t matter.” Yamaguchi got back up and looked thoughtful at Kenma. He had never thought about it that way, but he could understand why Kenma had thought that.

“I get it, so like respect should be earned not given?”

“Yeah.”

Yamaguchi had smiled and spoke one last time before they had parted for the day. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow Kozume!”

“You too Yamaguchi.”

That day may had been one of the worst days for Yamaguchi bullying wise, but he was slightly thankful as it had brought him to Kozume. They had share lunch together for the rest of high school and visited often to one another’s house. Even during Yamaguchi’s last year of high school without Kenma, they still saw each other every day as Kenma was taking a gap year to figure out what he wanted to do with his life and earning money to help pay for college.

Yamaguchi jerked in the passenger’s seat as the car he was in was jolted forward to a stop. The car in front of them honked and drove passed while flicking them off. Yamaguchi turned to his mother on the driver’s seat and she honked back yelling profanities.

“Stupid fucking whore!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and his expression was fully flustered, face becoming a soft red shade. “Mom you can’t say that!”

She turned her head to look at Yamaguchi and deadpanned anger leaking through her voice. “Yes, I can. Because it’s true.” She then proceeded to stick her head out of the window and hollered out,

“Hey dumbass I’m the Asian not you so stop driving like you want to play bumper cars with me or I’ll fuck your ass up so-

“MOM!”

“WHAT!”

Yamaguchi wasn’t new to his mother’s road rage, but it still surprised him to see his soft-spoken and caring mother become a swearing sailor over something that doesn’t matter that much. “Just let it go mom.”

His mother huffed but complied and continued to drive to their destination. Yamaguchi rolled down his window, took in a deep breath and sighed it out. He laid his elbow on the window edge and held his face with the palm of his hand. He took a look at all of the scenery. Trees, buildings, stores, strippers, trees, cars, parks, gas stations, crackheads, trees, mom and pop shops, restaurants, stoner skaters, highways, and some more trees. He had seen a bunch of signs on trees in which he tried reading, but the car was going to fast for him. His eyes couldn’t catch any small details about his surrounds, but the nervous energy he kept feeling told him to keep looking for more trees. Big trees, small trees, oak trees, pine trees, maple trees, there was so many different types of trees.

“I wonder how many different types of trees exist.” Yamaguchi mumbled softy mainly to himself. At least three. His mother responded in a concern tone. “On a scale from sapling to Hyperion how nervous are you?” Yamaguchi sighed and brought his hand down to his lap messing with his fingernails. He didn’t look at his mother just kept staring at the road in front of him. Some trees could be spotted in the distance.

“Redwood.”

His mother took a breath before she began to speak. “You know Tadashi, you got nothing to worry about. I think you’re going to be just fine. You are a very brilliant young man. You got excepted, didn’t you? So, of course you are smart enough to be here.” Yamaguchi smiled weakly and turned his head to look at his mother. Her hair in a ponytail much like his, but his mother’s hair was much longer than his. Her eyes were focused on the road, but she took a quick glace to look at him.

“Thank you, mom, but that’s not really what I’m worried about.” His mother met his gaze once more. Her lips parted for a split second before her face plastered a sad smile. She looked back ahead of herself and tried again.

“College is different than high school. They are adults now and should behave as such. I’m sure everyone knows how to be respectful to those who aren’t the same as them. And if someone isn’t nice to you, then you can cut them off right then and there. Besides isn’t Kenma going to the same college as you as well? You’ll still have your best friend to back you up if anything happens. You’ll meet some new people and make a lot of new friends. You’ll be okay and know that who you are is okay and I love you no matter what.”  
Yamaguchi smiled slightly teary eyed. His hands no longer fiddling with his nails, but rather simply resting on his thighs. He remembered when he first came out to his parents. He was terrified. What would they think? Would they kick him out? Would they still love me? What if they try to tell me it’s just a phase? What if-

His lips trembled and his knees were shaking underneath him. His hands were crossed over his body tugging at the sleeves of his buttercup colored hoodie. Tears slowly slipped past his eyes and down his splattered freckles as his head hung low ashamed to look at his parents in the eyes. He bit his lip harshly before he choked out the words he’s been so scared to say for years. It was a secret being reveled under his pathetic state.

“I’m gay.”

He sobbed hard. It felt like ripping a wax strip from his body. It hurt, but he was so relieved it was off. But he was still standing there shaking and waiting for the response to the words he uttered from his mouth. His mother was the first one to speak up. Her tone was soft and filled with warmth. “Tadashi look at me baby. There is nothing wrong with that. We will always be there for you. Who you love does not define you. I’m so happy you had the courage to tell us. That is very brave of you.”

His mother gently cupped his face and wiped away the tears. He remembers seeing her tearing up herself. Her eyes were full of love. She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him tight. His father who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke. “You are still my son, and I have no say in who you love. As long as they treat you right, that’s all that matters.” His father’s tough demeaner was completely gone. Usually his father wouldn’t be the one to cry, but here he was. He had joined in on the hug and Yamaguchi had held them even tighter than they did. He didn’t feel alone anymore like all of those times in high school.

He slowly blinked back to the present and smiled brightly. He gave a small chuckle and tucked back a stand of hair behind his ear. “I love you too.”

Yamaguchi usually was a mouth full of words, but he decided that the simple phrase was meaningful enough for his mother to understand how grateful he is for her. They fell into a meaningless conversation, some small talk to pass the time. The destination they were heading to be an hour away from home, but with traffic can go up to two hours. Though as the car slowly pulled to a stop on the sidewalk next to the college campus, he knew his trip was done. “I’ll help you with your stuff.”

Yamaguchi hummed in acknowledgement as they both got out of the car to the trunk of it. He had packed a black suitcase with articles of clothing, a backpack with some personal items, and a box that was filled with sketchbooks and textbooks for his classes. The box was easily the heaviest out of all of the luggage he packed. As he carried the backpack on his back and held the rolling suitcase in his left hand he was about to carry the box with his right hand. Though he struggled as he wasn’t the fittest person. He should really try to go to the gym. But he couldn’t really help it when anime and drawing were so much more fun.

His mother picked up the box with ease and offered in a teasing tone, “I can take this with you up there for you if you want.” He smiled but refused the offer. She put the box back down and gave her son a tight and reassuring hug. “If you ever need to talk call me okay.”

“I know mom. Also remember I’ll stop by in tomorrow to pick up my vespa and return the suitcase.” She gripped onto his shirt a little tighter before letting go and handing him the heavy box. They said their goodbyes and Yamaguchi had started walking towards the campus. He was so nervous, but so excited at the same time. The path he took to the main building had a pretty view. The green grass flowing against the summer breeze along with pink leaves leaving their trees. He stepped on the concrete pathway controlling his breath. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms. Cherry-

He lost a bit of footing and his face turned bright red. The box with all of the textbooks in them could’ve all fallen. He changed his pace a bit faster to get inside as fast as he could. Shoulders we hunched with his eyes glued to the floor. No rocks to trip on, no cracks to stumble, and no people to bump into. He reached the front door and pushed it open with his back as his hands were more than full. He made it to the front desk with no more accidents and put the box down much to his relief.

“Hello, my name’s Ito Yui, if you have any questions about the campus, dorms, or schedules you’re at the right place.” Her tone was way too peppy for it to be real, but he gave a kind smile and asked for help. “Hey uhm yeah, I was here to ask about my dorm number.” She had turned to her computer and typed on her keyboard.

“Name please.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

She typed away once more. Humming a small tune that sounded vaguely familiar. Her eyebrows arched slightly as she clicked her tongue, but relaxed after she seemingly found the information she was looking for. She swiveled her chair to a locker filled with keys. She pulled out one of the golden keys and gingerly handed it over to Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi your room number is 103 which is located in dorm building B on the second floor. Your roommate has already seemed to check in his name is Tsukishima Kei. Here are the keys to your dorm room. Be careful not to lose it as we don’t normally give replacement keys. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Uh, no that’s it. Thank you.”

After pocketing the keys in his back pocket, he picked the box back up into his arm and used the same method as entering the building as he did leaving the building. The dorm building wasn’t that far away, and he soon found himself in the lobby of it. The box in his hand was getting heavier and heavier and he picked up his pace as the elevator wasn’t that far away. He looked down for a split second and noticed his shoes were untied. One would think once you notice your shoelaces are loose you would be more cautious, but this only caused more panic for Yamaguchi and he tripped on his own laces.

To an outsider’s perspective seeing a stranger trip and fall isn’t a big deal, but Yamaguchi took everything more embarrassing than it actually was. It was bad enough that he tripped and fell, but what made it worse was him bumping into someone else dropping the box and the person he bumped into. Yamaguchi luckily didn’t fall with the person, but that didn’t make him feel any better.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you I tripped on my strings that were on my shoes, my shoelaces I’m sorry I didn’t see you coming my w- “

“It’s fine.” The stranger had grumbled.

He took a look of the scene as he tried to cool down his flaming face. The stranger got up from the floor dusting off his pants as he got on his feet. They were really tall, and Yamaguchi himself was not short himself, this guy had to be at least six feet. His hair was a blond curly mess which complemented his golden eyes. The glasses that were perched on his button nose were skewed and his shirt was slightly twisted on his torso. Yamaguchi bowed down and apologized once more before beginning to bend down to pick up all of the books to put them back into the box. He didn’t expect for the cute stranger to help him out.

“Are you that clumsy everywhere you go?” Okay so his face may be cute, but his personality isn’t.

“I’m not clumsy I’m just talented. It takes real skill to trip over something you’ve already told yourself to not trip over.” Both were silent after that as they were putting the textbooks inside the box. The guy had got the last of the books and picked up the box handing it over to him. He took the box carefully as the guy left with one last snarky remark.

“You must really talented then.”

With that Yamaguchi huffed and made his way to the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. As he was in the elevator Yamaguchi had slumped against the cool walls. He was never sassy with someone right off the bat unless he was really close to someone or ticked off, and neither of these things contributed to why he made a comeback to that guy. The thought of someone thinking that he was a just a rude person made him keep his mouth shut or ramble off apologizes. He hopes he doesn’t run into the guy again as he didn’t want him thinking he was a sassy twink.

The elevator dinged and he walked down to his dorm. His arm had given out on him and the box of textbooks fell once again. He took in a deep breath and sighed as he took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He pocketed the key again as he grabbed all the books and put them back in the box less organized than the last time. He walked into the room put the box on the floor and took a moment to assesses his surroundings.

The dorm wasn’t that special as each of them were the same. They had bunk beds on the right side of the room, a mini fridge, one window, two drawers pushed against the left side of the room, a decent sized desk with two drawers, a lamp resting on top of it, and a black wheelie chair that goes with the desk. It was about the same size of his room back at home, but this room would have to be shared with someone else. The dorms may not have had a kitchen like the rich preppy colleges, but they did have a personal restroom connected to their dorm which also came with a shower. That was a win in Yamaguchi’s eyes. The bathroom may have been extremely small, but he hated communal showers with a passion so he’ll take what he can get.

He had also noticed that just like the receptionists said that his roommate had been here. What was his roommates name again? He forgot, but he’s sure once they meet, they’ll exchange names to one another. The room was quite neat. His roommate seemed to be organized which he hopes he stays the way. The bottom bunk also seemed to have an earth toned messengers bag resting on top of it. He had presumed it was his roommate’s way of saying he claims the bottom bunk, so it looks like Yamaguchi was going to be on top. That’s not something he’s used to saying.

He took out his phone from his pocket and his earbuds from his backpack and blasted music to his ears. He sang loudly without a care and started to unpack. Taking off the backpack and settling it next to his box he opened his suitcase and took out his clothes putting them inside the drawer that was empty. He continued to unpack everything else until he was left with the books. He wasn’t sure where to put them, but he decided that the top of his drawer next to his paints, blank canvas, and a picture frame of his family he would put the rest of his textbooks and sketchbooks there.

He set the last on his textbooks on his drawer and continued to sing and dance around the room. Music was blasting in his ears as he swung his hips to some American pop music, he’s all too familiar with. His eyes were tightly shut the more he got into the song. Moments like this were pure bliss, the feeling of no one else judging him and not giving a damn. As the song reached to end Yamaguchi took in a deep breath and sung the final line.

He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms to his sides. What he wasn’t expecting was to see the same stranger he bumped into now in his room. He let out the most frightened shriek he’s ever made. The cute strangers face rested a smirk as the next choice of words were,

“I didn’t know Beyoncé was having her live performance here.”

Yamaguchi let out a small yelp. His hands were covering his crimson face and widened eyes as the blondie let out a small chuckle. “Why are you in my dorm?” He whined.  
“ My names Tsukishima Kei and this is my room, so either you’re my roommate or you got the wrong room.” The cute stranger, Tsukishima, who he wished he wouldn’t have to bumped into again, is his roommate. He isn’t sure if he should thank or curse the universe for this.


	2. Healthy Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice the amount as the first so get strapped up and get yourself lost in this. This really has been therapeutic to me and I hope it gives you a break from everything that's going on in the world. I made this for an escape for me and I hope it can be used for an escape for you. There is some minor homophobia so slight warning there, but it's more funny than sad I swear. <3

It was a peaceful morning, keyword was. Yamaguchi awoke to his alarm on his phone which was right by his ear (he had fallen asleep by playing animal crossing that night trying to get all the limited items before time ran out) This caused him to jolt up in alertness for him to only get slammed back into to bed by the ceiling.

“GAh fuCK!”

He bitterly rubbed the forehead glaring at the ceiling as if it had done this on purpose. “Enjoy your slumber? You could have warned me you snored louder than your singing.” Tsukishima had no business being so damn pretty in the morning yet so rude. It had to be illegal. “S-shut up!”

He careful sat up and went to get ready for the day. He knew he had wanted to meet up with Kenma, but he wasn’t sure when he was going to move in. As if on que his phone rang on his bed right as he finished using the restroom and changing into day clothes. It was Kenma.

“Heyo Kenma!” 

“Hey Tadashi. I know you said you settled in yesterday, but I’m kind of lost, can you help me? I’m near the cherry blossoms with all of my stuff and I don’t know where to get my dorm keys.” Kenma had sound quite tired, just like Yamaguchi he was not a morning person. The location sounded like he was near the entrance of the school. “I think I know where you’re at. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Thank you.” With that he hung up the phone and pocket it. He looked at his room and saw Tsukishima sitting in the chair reading something on the desk. He wasn’t sure if he should just leave or say something, but he thought it would be polite to let him know he’d be out for the day. He coughed lightly to get the attention of the blonde boy before he spoke up. “Uh, I’m going to help out a friend. I’ll be back later.”

“You don’t need to tell me I’m not your mother.” Well it looks like the phrase ‘kill them with kindness’ didn’t work with him. Yamaguchi just simply stuttered an okay before leaving the dorm.

He walked outside the dorm building to the main entrance less anxious than yesterday. He was sure the longer he stayed here the more comfortable he’d be. Especially since Kenma was around he would have someone that he’s familiar with. As the cherry blossoms came into view, he spotted his best friend who was wearing his usual attire. A low messy bun, his favorite red hoodie with a bag crossed over his body, black ripped jeans, and some black sneakers. He had seemed to be on his phone (typical) and leaning against a tree with two suitcases next to him. Though he also saw a dude towering over him. By the body language it had seemed like this guy was flirting with Kenma.

A lot of thoughts passed by Yamaguchi’s head when he saw this. The first thought was, is this guy really flirting with Kenma or am I reading the situation wrong? Though that thought was pushed away quickly as the guy got closer and rested his forearm near the tree Kenma was leaning against. The second thought that caused Yamaguchi to panic was, Kenma hates getting hit on. Kenma isn’t a people person and when it came to flirting, he really didn’t appreciate the compliments as they can be overbearing and it makes him uncomfortable. 

So, he had a dilemma as he slowly made his approached the scene with Kenma unaware of Yamaguchi getting closer. He hastily made a list of what he could do in this situation. Yamaguchi could ignore the guy and take Kenma away, but the guy might be persistent in his advances. He could pretend to be interested in Kenma and fight the guy, but he seemed like the type of guy who puts milk in their bowl before the cereal and that scared him. The last option was to pretend that he is Kenma’s boyfriend, but that might provoke the guy to fight for his hand and Yamaguchi really wasn’t a fighter. The safest option seemed to be the first, so he decided to make a little scene to get Kenma’s attention.

“Hey, Kenma, it’s been forever let’s catch up!”

Both heads had turned to look at Yamaguchi as he stood next to them. Confusion was evident in Kenma’s eyes. “I see you everyday what do you mean?” 

Yamaguchi had nervously laughed as his eyes shifted to the tall man and his best friend. He put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and lightly pushed him to move to the main building. “Oh, you’re so silly,” he laughed awkwardly before he talked threw his teeth, “ah haha let’s go.” The began to walk only for the man to stand in front of them. Yamaguchi didn’t know how to throw hands and he wasn’t about to do it now and here of all places. 

“Not so quick, I didn’t get your name kitten.” Yamaguchi stiffened. Kenma hated nicknames with a passion, especially from strangers. Kenma’s jaw locked and if looks could kill, the man in front of them would surely be dead. “Call me that again and you won’t have your knee caps the next time you wake up.” The mans eyes widened. He had seemed like he was about to say something before someone interrupted him.

“Kuroo! Bro! I’ve been looking for you! Oh, are these new friends!” All eyes were now on the man with wild black and white hair and strikingly golden eyes. He looked very intimidating. Yamaguchi shied away slightly behind Kenma lightly tugging on the sleeve of Kenma’s hoodie. Kenma seemed to take this as a sign to get out of this situation so he handed one of his suitcases to Yamaguchi. He softly took Yamaguchi’s wrist that wasn’t holding a suitcase and walked away from the two boys stating, “We aren’t friends.”

As they walk away in uncomfortable silence Kenma breaks it, like he always does, and lets go of the other boys wrist. “I’m sorry that happened.” Yamaguchi sighed. “That wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t control that, so don’t be sorry.” Kenma let out a hum of content as they walked side by side to the main builing. Once they got there no one seemed to be at the front desk, so they waited till someone came. Yamaguchi turned to Kenma and nudged him lightly. “What’s up?”

“Did you get his number?” He gave an obvious wink as Kenma gave a deadpan stare.

“Hell, the fuck no. Hopefully I won’t ever see him again, but with my luck watch him be in all my classes. He seems like the typical frat boy who flirts with every person he gets the chance with in hopes for a once night stand.”

“Oh god that reminds me-” Yamaguchi blushes as he recalled the story he was about to tell. “I didn’t get to tell you yesterday, but I met my roommate before I knew he was my roommate and it was the worst!” Kenma now intrigued instead of getting impatient about where the receptionist was turned his full attention to Yamaguchi. 

“What happened?” Yamaguchi now red faced twiddled with the loose strands of his hair. “I bumped into him and he fell with my books falling with him. He called me clumsy and I lightly snapped at him. I was hoping I wasn’t going to see him again, but what do you know he walked in on me having a personal solo performance.”

Kenma snorted. “Personal solo performance, ew don’t call it that.”

“What?” Yamaguchi laughed in embarrassment. 

“At least it was an accident I’m sure your roommate won’t hold that against you.” The freckled boy sighed. He knew that, but he couldn’t help, but think that this guy will. “Yeah, I know, just, mental disorders am I right?”

“Tell me about it.” Kenma huffed a light laugh.

The receptionist soon came out, apologized for the wait and gave Kenma his keys quickly. “Once again I apologize for the wait. Your room number is 105 and it’s located in dorm building B on the second floor. Your roommate is already checked in and his name is Kuroo Tetsurou. The keys I handed you aren’t normally replaceable don’t lose them. Is that everything else I can do for you?”

They both shook their heads no saying ‘thank you’ then headed out to Kenma’s dorm. “It’s pretty cool you live, like, a room away from me.” Yamaguchi stated pretty ecstatic to have his best friend not that far from him living wise. He knew that if he needed anything Kenma would be there for him and vice versa. Now that they were a room away it was easier to complain about the hot barista at the Starbucks or cry over how said hot barista isn’t into dudes. 

As they got into the elevator of the building Yamaguchi couldn’t help, but ask, “What was the name of your roommate again?” Kenma looked up from his phone for a moment before looking back at whatever video he was playing. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” Yamaguchi dramatically placed one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his chin. “Now I’m no future telling, but you think the Kuroo who was hitting on you the same Kuroo as your roommate?”

Kenma had seemed to have died in his game as he groaned and pocketed his phone. “Ugh don’t even, it’s probably some other guy with the same last name.” They exited out of the elevator and walked down the beige colored hallway. “Wouldn’t that be funny?” Yamaguchi questioned with a giggle. “Ew no. Can you help me unpack please?”

“Sure.”

Kenma unlocked his dorm and walked inside. Yamaguchi knew all the dorms were the same, but it was underwhelming to see Kenma’s room. That should have been expected. Kenma took off his backpack and laid it on the bottom bunk. “I kinda wish I had the top bunk.” Yamaguchi laughed. “No, you don’t. This morning I hit my head against the roof.” They both laughed and went to unpacking. 

Yamaguchi placed most of Kenma’s clothes in the drawer. The closer he was to finishing up one of the suitcases he had found Kenma’s stash… of video games. This brought back of nostalgic memories for Yamaguchi. Then he spotted it. He let out a huge gasp and held up the game to show Kenma.

“Wasn’t this the game you stole from that one game stop and we ran away from the cops!” Maybe Yamaguchi shouldn’t be yelling about his totally hardcore crime life, but it was such a funny story. Or at least at the time it wasn’t funny. Now it was.

“Oh my god I forgot about that!”

The day was very memorable. Both had known each other for almost a year now and they were inside a game stop. Kenma was kicking Yamaguchi’s ass in Mario Kart when Yamaguchi finally gave up on redemption and declared Kenma the king of the game. The freckled boy was frazzled and wined aloud, “No fair Kenma! You’re too good! I don’t understand.”

Kenma chuckled as they both put down their controllers. “What can I say Tadashi? Maybe you just suck.” He smirked wide and cocky. Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue playfully. “I’m tired of losing so I’m going to check out the headphones, I need new ones.” 

Kenma nodded before heading in the opposite direction where all of the games were placed. Nothing really caught his eye until he saw a ‘try me’ sign. It was a new game for the DS. A Pokémon one to be exact. The chip was already inside of the DS that was open for everyone to use, so Kenma decided to give it a try. Though the issue was the DS wasn’t working. Kenma wasn’t a very patient person so he decided to take out his own DS from his hoodie pocket and inserted the chip. 

The game was so engrossing he couldn’t stop playing it. He almost didn’t notice Yamaguchi’s hand on his shoulder slightly shaking him. Kenma looked up and Yamaguchi began to speak. “I didn’t really find any nice headphones I liked; can we go look at the other store down the street?” Kenma nodded and pocked his DS.

The issue is, Kenma did not put the chip back, but it had slipped his mind completely. As they began to walk out of the store, the guy behind the cashier started to yell at them. “Hey! You two! Get back here!” They both turned very confused. Then, without warning, the person threw a bright pink color bomb at them with a siren blasting through their ears.

Kenma coughed and rubbed harshly at his eyes, “What’s going on?” He had opened his eyes again locking them with Yamaguchi to see him full of fear. It had seemed as if his fight or flight response had kicked in as he yelled one word.

“Run!”

Kenma’s eyes widened as he was not expected that response, but the moment he saw Yamaguchi turn to run, you bet your ass Kenma followed right behind. They ran past all of the little shops and dipped into an alleyway. They hid their as they caught their breaths. Sirens could be heard from a distance as they stood completely still. Kenma spoke first.

“Well I can cross that off the bucket list.”

“We just ran from the police! Oh my god, my clean record. I’m a wanted criminal.” Yamaguchi was about to have a midlife crisis. This was it for him. He would have to live a life full a crime.

“You’re the one who said to run!”

“I was scared! Why did that guy even call the cops on us? They’re still going to look for us we have to go somewhere. We already ran we can’t just show up to them! They’ll think of us more guilty since we ran, what are we going to do, what’s going to happen I can-

“Hey calm down, breath in breath out. You’re okay, I’m okay.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and his once tense shoulders relaxed again. “Okay.” He had thought for a moment before speaking again. “I think it’s safer for us to use the alleyways to get home. We can go to my place and get cleaned up. My parents are out for the whole day, so they won’t see us looking like a pink mess.”

They had made it to Yamaguchi’s place in one piece. No one found them and they cleaned up with no evidence of how they once looked. They were both up in Yamaguchi’s room. Yamaguchi's face was planted on his bed as Kenma just sat cross legged next to him. 

“What a weird day.” Yamaguchi muttered into the pillow.

“You’re telling me. I need to destress.” Kenma had took out his DS and started played. Yamaguchi lifted his head in curiosity to look at what he was playing. He hadn’t recognized this game before, and excitement lit up in Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Is that a new game! When did you get that?”

“Oh, I got it- Oh, my, fucking, god.”

“What is it?” Kenma let out a screech that sounded as if Satan himself was trying to escape. “I accidentally stole the game, that’s why they were after us.” 

“Kenma!”

“What! I didn’t know. Damn I really liked that store as well.”

Yamaguchi laughed as he remembered the story and brought himself back to reality. “I can’t believe you forgot.” Kenma smirked. “I never did show my face at that game stop ever again.”

The two chatted some more as they finished unpacking. They laid on Kenma’s small bed as they went back and forth on where they should eat. “I heard this café was really good, it’s in walking distance to.” Something small sounded good to Yamaguchi so a café was what he was going to settle with. “Yeah sure, let’s g-

“Bokuto believe me he is so into me.”

Yamaguchi and Kenma sat up at the same time and the whole room was filled with dumbfounded expressions. It was the same guy who was flirting with Kenma and his friend. Of course, Kenma spoke up first. “You got to be fucking me.” Yamaguchi busted up in laughter. 

The two who had just walked in looked very unsure what to do in this situation, but the flirty guy spoke after Yamaguchi stopped laughing. “So which one of you is my roommate.”

Kenma growled lowly. “Me, sadly.” The guys eyes lit up. “Well my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me anytime.” He said with a poor wink. The guy next to him, presumably his friend, hunched over laughing. After he stopped, he looked over to Yamaguchi and Kenma and placed his hand exuberantly over his chest. 

“My name is Bokuto Koutarou and I’m very sorry my dumbass friend tried and failed to flirt with you. He's just salty because he’s been trying to flirt his way into relationships for so long.” Kuroo punched Bokuto’s shoulder and shushed him as if the others couldn’t hear. 

Kenma spoked for both of them knowing Yamaguchi was still uncomfortable to hold a conversation. “Kozume Kenma.” He gestured to Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.” The other two boys yelled ‘hello’ as the sat on the floor and talked freely. Yamaguchi finally felt comfortable enough in this situation to speak to the others and contributed his own embarrassing story on how he met his roommate.

That was how they spent the next hour talking about embarrassing stories from their childhood. For the most part it was Bokuto and Kuroo speaking, but the other pair really didn’t care. Yamaguchi and Kenma were both people who let others speak as they listened. Though in this case it seemed like Kenma didn’t really want to be in this conversation. As Yamaguchi’s attention was on the two boys, he felt a hand tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked towards to see his friend looking very agitated, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“As much as I’d love to hear more stories about you getting the cops getting called on you for sleeping inside a dominos, me and Kenma have somewhere to go. We’ll see you later though.” They got up and left the dorm swiftly before the other two can intervein. As he closed the door Kenma let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks Tadashi, I really don’t know how I’m going to survive living with him.” Yamaguchi snickered, his friend didn’t seem like the dramatic type, but he was. “I wish you were my roommate, that’s be much easier.”

“Think of it this way, I’m sure you’ll get a lot of exciting adventures with Kuroo.”

The conversation moved away from his roommate and shifted to school schedules. They ate at the café and found out they had art together. Kenma was trying to become a video game designer so he had classes like electronic engineering and art. Yamaguchi’s goal was to be a painter. He has a small following on his art Instagram where he did small commissions every now and then, but he wanted to get better and do bigger things.

When they finished with the café, they walked into the school library looking for Kenma’s textbooks. Kenma shuffled through the walls of books and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but reminisce. 

“Doesn’t this bring back memories?” The other boy looked up at him and smiled slightly as he looked back to the books. “Yeah it does. Looking back at it now I’m glad I ditched classes every now and then when a new game came out.” He was very smart with cutting classes, especially when it had to do with video games. It was truly his only weakness. Yamaguchi felt giddy. “I’m just glad I met you, because look at us now!”

“Ah yes, wanted criminals.” 

They found the textbooks he needed and headed back to the dorm rooms. Kenma didn’t want to go back to his dorm, so they went to Yamaguchi’s dorm. Lucky for them Tsukishima wasn’t there to criticize them. They talked all day until Yamaguchi’s phone went off. He looked down at it to see a reminder notification to go to his parents’ house.

“I totally forgot, but I have to go to my parents today. I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Text me when you get there and tell them I said hi.” With that Kenma left to his dorm as Yamaguchi called an uber. He got his empty suitcase and headed outside to where the uber was. He got into the back seat of the car and drifted into his own mind. Kenma is a good friend, it’s why he is Yamaguchi’s best friend. He worried about him and knew what jokes were too far. Of course, they teased each other, but there was always a line they never crossed and respected. It’s a good friendship. Unlike all the other friendships Yamaguchi used to have.

They called him many names. He tried to not let it get to him, but sometimes it would. He wasn’t as strong as he wanted to be. The words cut him deep, he was frail, but he grew. Growing up learning to grow thick skin made him stronger now then ever. Though he still had a guard up. Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to be nice, but I was going to take him a while to get used to them. Tsukishima was a whole other equation and math wasn’t his strong suit. Yamaguchi just knew Kenma would have his back whatever it was. It reminded him of a story back in high school.

They were sitting down on the cement benches, it was just Kenma and Yamaguchi. They weren’t doing anything but talking. They even took the benches that were farthest from everyone else to avoid confrontation. That didn’t work well for Yamaguchi.

“What’s this, that gay got a friend?”

Yamaguchi flinched. He hadn’t told Kenma the truth and right here could be their friendship to fall flat. What if Kenma found it weird? What if he found it disgusting? What if I lose my only friend in high school? What if-

“If you have a problem with that then fuck off. Do you know how ignorant it is to hate someone just because they love someone that isn’t considered the ‘norm’?”  
Yamaguchi looked at Kenma with wide eyes and a shaky smile. The group of boys continued to say slurs and make fun of them, but Kenma had enough bullshit. He stood up and shoved one of the boys to the ground while he took Yamaguchi’s wrist and bolted to the library.

He was thankful to be out of that situation, but his mind just continued to taunt him. What if he was weird? What if Kenma just lied so he can tell me personally how weird he was? What if this is just a joke? What if I was the joke? What is-

“Yamaguchi look at me.”

He had been sitting down with his head hung low and crying. He hadn’t noticed until Kenma snapped him out of it, but he still couldn’t focus. His breathing was sporadic and if he didn’t fix it, he could pass out. It’s happened before. 

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?”

He couldn’t speak. The words were right there, but he couldn’t let them out. He just shook his head no. Kenma looked a bit lost. Unlike the last time they were in this situation Yamaguchi was just crying, but now he was borderline anxiety attack if not already there.

“How do I help; can I touch you?”

He nodded a yes and soon Kenma was awkwardly hugging him. Kenma wasn’t the most affectionate person which made Yamaguchi a bit more guilty. He had to stop thinking negatively. Taking a deep breath to muster all the courage he said one thing.

“Grounding.”

And that’s exactly what Kenma helped him do. He did multiple grounding techniques with him. He did the 5-4-3-2-1 senses, following the finger, feeling his body, breathing methods, and anything else Kenma could think off. It worked in the end as Yamaguchi slowly got his breath back and the crying stopped to soft sniffles.

“I’m really sorry you have to deal with me like this.” Yamaguchi felt so guilty. He never wanted to make someone help him. He knew he was a hassle. “Don’t be. I have anxiety too, it may not be as bad as you, but I understand.” That left one last question on Yamaguchi’s mind.

“Do you still want to be my friend?” Kenma looked confused. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be.” Yamaguchi curled up on himself as he mumbled lowly.

“Because I’m gay.”

Kenma looked very hurt before he spoke. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay. I’m actually open to boys as well.” Yamaguchi looked up in surprise. “So, you’re gay too?” He was curious and very happy. He had never met someone like him before. “I don’t want to put a label on it, but I know I’m not straight.” Yamaguchi smiled and wiped away the last of his tears on his face. 

“Thank you Kozume.” He stood up and gave a reassuring smile to him. As Kenma stood up next to him he said one thing. “Kenma.” Yamaguchi looked down at him in a questioning look. “What?”

“The thing I told you about respect, goes for names as well. You can call me Kenma.” Yamaguchi felt fortunate to have met a guy like him. 

“I’d feel bad if I called you your name and you didn’t call me mine, so you can call me Tadashi.” Kenma had given him a puzzled look. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you aren’t the same with me and names.” This was true. Yamaguchi didn’t let anyone call him by his first name, but he had a feeling that Kenma can be an exception. 

“Yeah I’m sure Kenma.”

“Okay Tadashi.”

The car came to a stop as he came to his destination. He thanked the driver and went to the doorstep of his old home. He took out his phone first to text Kenma he had made it in which he got a smiley face in return. With his empty suitcase in one hand he unlocked the door with the other and went inside. He was greeted by his dad and was given a tight bear hug.

“Tadashi it’s been years where have you been buddy?” Yamaguchi laughed as he returned the hug as tight as he could. “It’s only been a day.” They walked inside and his mother gave him a tight if not tighter hug than his dad. “I didn’t think I’d miss you as much as I did until now.” His mother pulled away with glossy eyes as she fanned them, and they fell into a casual conversation. 

He didn’t realize how late it was until his mother had asked if he was staying for dinner. He decided to stay and as they sat down and ate together. His mother asked a bunch of questions about college. “How’s your roommate like?” 

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. It wasn’t like Tsukishima was out right rude to him, but he could be mean sometimes. He gave him the benefit of the doubt and chalked it up as Tsukishima having a big lack of social skills. “He’s alright.” His mother didn’t look quiet convinced at that statement. “He isn’t mean to you right?”

He sighed and gave his honest opinion. “Not really. I think he’s just trying to be playful, but it comes off as snarky, but I wouldn’t worry mom.” This might’ve been wishful thinking for Yamaguchi, but he just hoped it was true. His mom took that as an okay and stopped pressing him about it, that’s when his dad popped into the conversation. “Hey how’s Kenma doing?”

“Oh, he said hi! He is doing good. Some guy tried getting his number or something and it turns out it was his roommate. Kenma wasn’t too pleased, but his dorm is pretty close to mine.” Thinking about Kenma’s roommate story made him more at ease with his, but still the embarrassment didn’t go away. “That’s unfortunate, did he get his number though?” He dad asked jokingly. Yamaguchi shook his head in laughter. His dad took a sip of his drink before he snorted.

“Remember that one time I took you and Kenma thrift shopping at goodwill.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and his face was flushed. “Dad no, please no.” He pleaded as he shrunk into himself. This didn’t stop his dad though as he continued on with his story. “And we went inside the store and you saw a wheelchair thinking it was for sell so y- 

“Mom please stop him.” He looked to her for help, but her eyes glistened with curiosity. “I’ve never heard this story.” His dad took this as a ‘please continue the story’ “And Tadashi sat on the wheelchair and looked for the price tag so he could buy it, which I never understood-

“I wanted it for a creepy photo shoot!”

“And the wheelchair was actually some old lady’s who went to use the restroom and came back to see Tadashi sitting on it.”

“I was so embarrassed!” He whined with his hands covering his beet red face. “Kenma thought it was pretty funny.” His dad intervened. “How did you not know it was someone’s?” His mother now poking fun at him. Yamaguchi removed him hands from his faces and pouted. “It was just there!”

They laughed and talked more about Yamaguchi’s future. His mother was more concerned for him than his father. “Are you still going to babysit?” Yamaguchi knew he needed the money, so he nodded his head. “Yeah, but I’ll probably take gigs less than I used to.”

The money was one reason to continue and the other reason were the kids are so cute. Yamaguchi had insane baby fever 25/8. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have a kid of his own, but adopting was always an option he wanted to look into. Though that would be for a much later time. Kids were also really funny. Their innocence made them gullible and in turn hilarious to take care of them. 

As the night continued Yamaguchi decided he should probably leave. He got his keys to his vespa and the two helmets he owned. One of these helmets might as well be Kenma’s since he was the only one who used it. The two helmets were both painted on by both the boys. Yamaguchi’s helmet had dying cherry blossoms on it while Kenma’s helmet had Pikachu along with some electricity in the background. 

Before he left his mother asked, “When do your classes start.” 

“They gave us a full week to settle into the dorms before we start with classes. Tomorrow is the last day of settling in since it’s a Sunday and on Monday classes will start.” Damn to think college was only one day away. This is going to happen, and he couldn’t wait. He said his goodbyes and walked out to his white vespa.  
He put the extra helmet in the storage of the vespa, which barely fit, and put on his own helmet. Usually when it was late and he drove his vespa he would wear bright colored clothes, but he didn’t prepare for this, so he drove to the nearest CVS to buy tape and a bunch of glow sticks. He couldn’t imagine what was going threw the cashiers head when he bought the items, but he’s sure it’ll be a funny story to tell.

He tapped about thirty glow stick all over his vespa and twenty on himself before he got back on for an hour drive in the dark. It was quite peaceful. Yamaguchi loved driving during the nighttime. He got to see all of the bright city lights and shinning stars. It really was breathtaking. Whenever he had too much anxiety a vespa ride was all it would take to calm himself down. 

After a long-awaited journey, he finally made it to the campus. It took him a while to find the student parking lot, but after he did, he got the extra helmet from the trunk and took off all of the glow sticks on his vespa. He threw them away and began to walk to his dorm building when he saw a dark figure from the shadows creep closer to him. 

Yamaguchi picked up the pace, not really looking forward to getting murdered tonight, and kept his head down. He went quick around corners, but he heard footsteps that weren’t his own follow close behind. Fight or flight and Yamaguchi ran. In the dark. Right into a wall. “Fuck, that, that hurt.”

“Are you okay?” 

Yamaguchi looked up to see a very sleepy individual. The guy had black curly hair and beautiful green eyes that looked tired of the worlds bullshit. “Uh, yeah I’m fine.” Yamaguchi stuttered as he got up and dusted himself off. He could feel his face flush as he felt the other guy staring at him. Yamaguchi may be a very caring person, but he wasn’t about to let this guy follow him, so he proceeded to walk away until the guy stopped him by saying in a rushed voice, “I seem to be lost; can you help me.”

Yamaguchi took a better look at this guy. More specifically what he was holding. A trash bag filled with what Yamaguchi could only think a dead body and a backpack which has to be the murder weapons. This guy was going to frame the murder on him. Yamaguchi’s palms started to sweat profusely wondering if this guy was really about to rock his shit.

“Uh sure.” His voice cracked as if he was a prepubescent kid again. He was preparing for the worst. The ‘you’re next’ the ‘you’re gonna get it’ the ‘if you don’t help me you’ll die’ the ‘say your prayers’ the-

“Where is dorm building B, I can’t find it and it’s very late out it’s hard to see.” Ah so no dead body. Yamaguchi let out a breath of relief. Then the words clicked to him.

“Oh yeah I live in that building, follow me!” He wasn’t trusting to everyone, but he knew when someone just needs help. By now the sky was completely pitch black which led to Yamaguchi using his phone flashlight to see. It was already past midnight. They had fell into a safe topic of conversation about their classes. They noticed how they both had art together.

“My best friend Kenma has that class to!” The name Kenma had seemed to peek the guy interest. “Kozume Kenma?” He had asked.

“Yeah, do you know him?” Yamaguchi was kind of confused as how he knew Kenma, but his thoughts were soon answered. “We had classes together in high school, but I never talked to him much aside from group projects.”

“I also went to the same high school as him, what’s your name?” He was pretty curious. His face didn’t seem familiar. The guy turned to him and stopped momentarily as he stuck out his hand to introduce himself. 

“Akaashi Keji, and yours?” He took his hand to shake it and let his arms fall back to his side as they kept walking.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. Your name doesn’t sound familiar, but that might be because of the age difference.”

“I take it just like Kozume you also don’t care about the older getting respect with no reason?” They walked into the building and into the elevator. “Well, yes, but no? I’d probably let anyone walk over me, but it’s not like I want it to happen I just can’t speak up sometimes. It’s weird I know.” He nervously laughed as he let Akaashi press the second button. Looks like another person he knows on his floor.

“It’s not weird.” The elevator door opens and Akaashi thanks him for walking him to his room. 

“Don’t worry about it. My dorm is actually right there so it wasn’t a hassle. I actually know the guy who’s rooming with you.” Akaashi put down his trash bag which is totally doesn't have a body in it and took out his keys.

“I believe his name is Bokuto? What is he like?” Akaashi had asked before he unlocked his door. Yamaguchi thought for a second. He had seemed like a really cool guy.

“I’m sorry I’m not really sure. I just met him today actually. He seemed to be really loud and funny though!” Akaashi hummed before turning towards Yamaguchi. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Ah! It’s no problem really. I kind of thought you were going to murder me. Goodnight Akaashi.” Akaashi smirked before he said goodnight and went into his dorm. His room was one over to Bokuto and Akaashi’s. He had noticed that the light was still on with the light shinning from the creeks of the door. He opened his room to see Tsukishima in his pajamas looking like he was just about to go to bed. 

“You look like a human pinata.” Yamaguchi’s confusion was clear until he looked down to see he still had the glow sticks on him. As if the embarrassment couldn’t get worse he thought about his interaction with Akaashi. He must have thought he was some crackhead rooming around the college campus. He sighed as he put the two helmets on his drawer and took off all of the glow sticks into the bin.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3, you've now been introduced to all of the main characters of this story. Buckle up because it only gets more chaotic from here on out.


	3. Unlikely Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu welcome to another chapter ;3 I tried something different with this chapter so instead of focusing solely on Yamaguchi you'll be getting a peak into everyone else and how they think and their lives. Hope you enjoy <3

Sunday morning started normally for Yamaguchi as he was with Kenma in the library looking for books about anatomy. Both boys could quickly agree that this was going to be their hang out spot. There was a bunch of couches and beanbags and the pair sat lazily on the beanbags as they looked through some of the books.

“As much as I love looking a naked men, I don’t think this book is helping me.”

Yamaguchi snorted as he flipped through more pages. His book only focused on the different angles and how to capture different emotions. Though very helpful, it was more for expressions rather than anatomy. That reminded him. “Hey Kenma, do you know a guy named Akaashi Keji?”

Kenma looked up from his book humming, “Yeah I think he was in a class or two of mine in high school, why?”

“I met him yesterday when I got home last night, he said he knew you. He’s also rooming with Bokuto, so he lives nearby as well.” Kenma groaned as he tilted his head back against the beanbag. “I wish him luck, Bokuto is very loud. Sadly, my best friend left me to fend for myself from those gremlins.”

Yamaguchi stood up from the carpeted floor as he put his hair up in a messy ponytail. “They can’t be that bad.” He bent over to pick up the books he didn’t like to go put them back in the shelves. “But if they are so horrible, hold that thought because I’m going to try to find better anatomy books. Enjoy your nudes.”

“Oh, I will.” 

He turned back to the shelves near the bodily anatomy section. A very small section, but a section none the less. He started putting back the books in his hand when he spotted a familiar face walking towards him. “Hey Akaashi, what’s up?” 

Akaashi stood next to him as he shuffled through the books. “I’m just checking out some art books to help me out for class, and you?” He also happened to be an art geek which was good news for Yamaguchi because he needed some more friends with common interests. “You’re in art as well, me too! Same with Kenma! You should join us.” His excitement earned him a few glares from bystanders which caused Yamaguchi to shrink down a bit and lower his voice.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind a little murder.” It took him a while to get the joke as Akaashi’s deadpan stare made it seem as if he was being serious, but he giggled once he understood it. Yamaguchi was about to finish putting his books back before Akaashi took one of them from the stack. 

He examined the book before turning to Yamaguchi. “Is it fine if I use this book, I’m taking art for storyboarding though I am more interested in the literature aspect not so much the art skill.” Yamaguchi nodded before they both made their way to Kenma who looked as if the beanbag swallowed him whole. 

“Nice to see you again Kozume.” Kenma looked up from his book and his eyes lit up with curiosity as he saw Akaashi with Yamaguchi.

“You too Akaashi, and I told you, you can call me Kenma I don’t mind with you calling me that.”

“Yeah, but I like to keep it old fashion if you don’t mind.”

Kenma nodded as the other two sat down on other beanbags. They shared art tips, and all seemed to have an unspoken agreement that they all are introverts who don’t mind some peace and quiet. It was comfortable silence. One person would ask a question and the rest would add their personal aid. Though the longer they went over more book Yamaguchi soon fell bored and decided to break the routine. 

“Akaashi,” he waited for the boy to look up at him before he continued, “why do you want to do storyboarding?” Akaashi looked thoughtful for a second before he gave an answer. “Pure boredom. Growing up I never had close friends and I was uninterested in many things except literature. I played volleyball, but that was only for my parents’ satisfaction because it looks good for colleges. I never minded the game, but it was uninteresting at times. The only thing that piqued my interest was books.

My parents had hoped I would be an author and as cool as that would be, I need to work my way up. Though it was very hard making it to college which is why I took a gap year to save up as much money I can. We aren’t the wealthiest family, but we pass by. That’s also another reason why I got into literature so much. I’m the first generation of my family to make it to college and my parents have very high standards for me. That makes me want to push myself further.”

“And now you’ve made it! Well, kind of. Though you are in art with us so that’s one step. We should all have a paint night together!” Yamaguchi was thoroughly inspired by Akaashi’s words. It made Yamaguchi want to pick up a pencil or paints and just go at it. The other two nod their heads as Kenma adds to the suggestion. “Why not tonight, I’m not busy and classes haven’t started yet.”

Yamaguchi agrees then looks to Akaashi to see if he would like to join. He had seemed to be fiddling with his hands before he spoke up again. “I’m not busy either, but I don’t have any painting materials.”

“You can borrow my stuff; I bought a bunch of paints and canvas’s before I moved in.” Akaashi nodded and Yamaguchi was very excited to make a new friend, but on the outside, he tried to look chill. Not sure if it worked, but he tried. Kenma got up from his beanbag to stretch before he spoke.

“Where would we do it because gods know what thing 1 and 2 will do if we paint in my dorm.” Yamaguchi hummed; would they really be that big of an issue? Scratch that he could already see the paint going all over the floor and he did not feel like cleaning up after them. Thankfully it seemed like Akaashi already had a plan. “My roommate is hardly over; I haven’t even properly met him. He’s been crashed on his bed or not in the dorm every time I’ve been there or awake. So, we can do it in my dorm.”

They got up to leave the library checking out some books before going back to their dorms. They all agreed to meet up at Akaashi’s dorm as they changed into different clothes and gathered materials. Yamaguchi made his way to Akaashi’s dorm and put everything in the middle of the floor. He accidently dropped his keys, so he picked them up and placed them on Akaashi’s desk before he jumped out of his skin as the door opened aggressively by a distressed Kenma.

“You okay?” Akaashi asked as Kenma sighed and put his keys on the desk. “If I have to walk into my dorm one more time and get hit with a volleyball, I will lose it.”

“Chuck it back at them.” Akaashi had suggested and Kenma looked like he was about to go back before Yamaguchi intervened. “No, come one, be peaceful I’m sure they didn’t me-

“Oh, I know they didn’t mean it, doesn’t mean I don’t want to spike it in their faces any less.”

They all sat down on the floor as they all kept what they were painting a secret till the end. Akaashi admitted that his art skills aren’t that good, but Yamaguchi encouraged him to paint whatever he wanted. Yamaguchi himself gathered inspiration from his own photos. He scrolled for a while before he saw a picture of Kenma. The boy in said photo was unaware that his picture was being taken, but that made the picture that much better. As he started to sketch the picture he momentarily fell back into the past when he took the photo.

Yamaguchi and Kenma had plans to go to the beach that day. It was summer and it was very hot, but they knew it was going to be packed during the day, so night swimming sounded like the best option. Kenma was already waiting for the other and as he walked outside, he saw how well the light hit his friend. 

The sunset colors rested on Kenma’s pale face as he basked in it. Eyes were closed and his hands rested on his thighs while he sat on the vespa. Yamaguchi took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. He then pocketed the phone as he walked towards Kenma. He handed him a helmet that was yet to be painted as he asked,

“You ready to go?”

Kenma opened his eyes to look at Yamaguchi and a smirk played on his lips.

“I’ve been ready slow poke.”

He flashed back to reality as he heard his name being called. “Huh?” Akaashi looked up from his piece momentarily before looking back calmly gliding the brush. “I had asked why you and Kenma are interested in art.” He had looked at Kenma trying to telepathically communicate who should speak first before Kenma decided he would.

“I really like video games and want to be a video game designer. I’d spend all day playing video games if you’d let me. That’s probably why I don’t have much of a social life other than Tadashi, but I don’t really mind. People can be exhausting for me, so video games keep me entertained and don’t make me lose my energy as fast.” Yamaguchi of course knew this, but it always confused him why he never joined art in high school, though that may have been because Kenma wasn’t always sure what he wanted to do until after his gap year.

“I never liked video games, but I can see the appeal to it. What about you Yamaguchi?” He thought about what to say. Truth was he just loved art. He loved portraying meaningful messages in his artwork and sharing it for others to see. He laughed softly to himself before he answered.

“I just like art. I want to be a painter and paint what I want. I don’t necessarily have a big plan for me other than to keep it a self-made business. I don’t want others telling me what to paint or what to do with my art. I just want to create and paint what makes me happy. When I was younger it started out as a copping mechanism, but now it’s a fun hobby.”

Kenma had looked sympathetic towards Yamaguchi before going back to painting. The underlying message that was unanswered was what did he need to cope with. Akaashi didn’t press for answers as he read the room, though Yamaguchi felt comfortable enough to talk about it if he did ask. But, looking at Kenma’s face you could feel the protective energy waving off of him. One of the many reasons why he was friends with him, but at times like these it could be dulled down a bit. He has grown to be more open about his anxiety and he didn’t mind if Akaashi knew.

“But it turned into a fun hobby on purpose because I didn’t need it to cope with my anxiety anymore. I got better at dealing with it.” 

Akaashi smiled slightly at the words. He seemed as though he was wondering if he should add to it which he did, “I overthink a lot. Something can really get to me and it won’t be that big of a deal, but I’ll think it is.”

Kenma now focused his attention to Akaashi. “That’s kind of surprising, you seem very well put together.” That got a smirk out of Akaashi. “That’s what I want you to think.”

They continued painting before all of them finished and showed one another. Kenma’s painting was of a person in high tech military gear. They had seemed to be standing on a hill holding a flag. It was colored dully, which all of his painting were colored like that. The only pop of color that was shown was the color red. The red had dripped down from the flag that was originally white. Akaashi’s painting was of a little boy holding a candle. The boy seemed to be surrounded by darkness which was depicted by blue and the only light that was shining was the orange from the candle.

Yamaguchi looked back to his painting of Kenma. He was particularly happy by how the sunset colors complimented Kenma. The only thing that was different from the original picture to the painting was the cherry blossoms. Yamaguchi loved adding cherry blossoms to his paintings and this one was no different. 

“Akaashi I thought you said you weren’t good at art, that looks really good!” Yamaguchi had thought it looked really good for someone who doesn’t even draw. “The boys face is very well proportionate.” Kenma had added. The face had looked like it could be an actual person, the body proportions were the only thing off, but other than that it was still very good. 

“Thank you, though I do think I need improvement. Both of your work is really good as well.” He pointed towards Kenma’s work “That’s from COD correct? The style and colors make it look as if it’s part of the game.” Kenma had seemed a bit surprised by that. Probably because he thought Akaashi wasn’t a big fan of video games.

“Yeah, most of my work is correlated to games that look real, like Life is Strange and The Last of Us.” Kenma was a big geek for Life is Strange especially because of the story. The plot was heart wrenching, infuriating, and gay so how could you pass it up? Akaashi then turned to Yamaguchi’s piece before complimenting him. “And the way you draw people is very unique, though you follow all correct proportion you still put your own twist on it. It looks like Kozume.”

“Thanks, and yeah it is! I’m glad you could tell.” Yamaguchi’s face tinted a soft red as he presented a small smile. He took out his phone and showed the picture it was based on. Kenma was very impressed but was also confused.

“When did you take that picture?” 

“A while ago.” 

They cleaned up all the paints and washed the paint brushes in the tiny bathroom sink. It had gotten really late and they decided to go back to their dorms. Yamaguchi grabbed his jacket and was about to leave before Akaashi stopped him. “Don’t forget your keys.”

“Oh, thank you!” He grabbed the keys and walked out the dorm with Kenma. “See you in art.” They closed the door behind them when Kenma muttered softly.

“I like him.” Yamaguchi’s eyes had lit up. “Me too! He seems nice and he doesn’t overwhelm me.” Kenma played with strands of his hair before he added to the conversation. “He’s quiet and I like it. Unlike some people.”

Right on que Bokuto walks out of Kenma’s dorm with a big smile as he shouts to someone in the room, presumably Kuroo, “See you in business bro!” He left the door open slightly ajar before he turned to Yamaguchi and Kenma.

“Hey guys! How are you doing on this fine day!” Kenma’s face seemed to explain the predicament he’s in. Kenma wasted all the energy he had for the day and thing 2 was not what he needed, he needed sleep.

“Very tired, I’m going to bed.” Kenma walked past Bokuto to go to his dorm. “Aw come on Kozume! Have a chat with me for a second!” Kenma turned back to Bokuto giving him a non-threatening side glare. 

“Bokuto I see you every day.”

“Aw don’t be like that.”

“Too late goodnight, you good Tadashi?” Kenma’s attention was now towards Yamaguchi as he opened the door. “Yeah I’m fine, goodnight Kenma.” Kenma nodded his head before going inside and shutting the door. This left Bokuto and Yamaguchi out in the hallways together.

“Say Yama, what are you holding?” Yamaguchi’s face splattered with pink, he didn’t really like nicknames either, but he knew he didn’t mean it. He looked down to what Bokuto was talking about which was his painting of Kenma.

“Oh, actually it’s Yamaguchi, but it’s fine. It’s a canvas. I was painting with Kenma and Akaashi.” Bokuto seemed like he just heard the best news of his life as he got super excited and interested in what else Yamaguchi had to offer. “You’re a painter that’s so cool! Can I see yamacoochie?” Oh, if words could describe how much Yamaguchi wanted to crawl into a hole and just sob.

“ah that’s not my name either.” He muttered lowly and wondered if Bokuto could hear as he showed the painting. Bokuto looked awe struck as soon as he saw it. “That looks amazing! How long have you been a painter! That takes some mad skill and patience! I could never.”

Yamaguchi’s face kept getting more flushed with Bokuto the longer he stayed in this conversation and he didn’t know if that was a red flag or not. He laughed awkwardly before he gave Bokuto the run down. 

“I’ve been painting for as long as I could remember. Also, I don’t want to sound rude, but it’s getting late and I have class next morning, so I should really get some rest.” He very desperately wanted this conversation to be over. Yamaguchi though had nothing against Bokuto, the lack of filter and confidence in his words were too much for him to handle.

“No biggie, I’ll see you tomorrow Yamaguchi!” 

“You too.”

Yamaguchi walked towards his dorm and noticed it was unlocked which was a bit weird, but he didn’t think much of it. He walked in and saw Tsukishima laying on his bed reading a book. Tsukishima looked up for a second before going back to reading. Of course, Yamaguchi couldn’t appreciate the beauty of his roommate before said roommate ruined the vibe.

“You always come back looking like funfetti.”

Yamaguchi wanted to say, ‘the inner gay thoughts are escaping my body and now showing on my skin’ but decided to be honest. “I was over at a friend’s dorm painting.”

“Didn’t ask, but okay.” Yamaguchi thought the blond sounded better when he was quiet. Though he has to admit, he’d rather have a cute smart ass as a roommate than a loud chaotic roommate. He wondered how Akaashi would deal with Bokuto.

Unbeknownst to Yamaguchi, Bokuto was in a somewhat similar situation. As Bokuto said goodnight to Yamaguchi he unlocked the door to his room to see his roommate. He wasn’t sure what his roommate was doing, but all he saw was him bent over picking up something from the floor. Bokuto’s face was beet red as he averted his eyes and coughed loudly to get the roommates attention. 

Akaashi got up and Bokuto could see that he was holding paint brushes and his face was smudged with various blues. He had either seemed to have not noticed why Bokuto was red faced or not question it. Regardless Bokuto was glad he didn’t bring it up because that would’ve been a bad first impression. 

“You must be my roommate, nice to meet you. My name’s Akaashi Keji.” He stuck out his hand that didn’t have paint brushes and Bokuto gladly took it. Bokuto couldn’t believe how smoking hot his roommate is. If this guy is Yamaguchi’s friend, it looks like he might hang out with Yamaguchi a bit more if that means I get to see this masterpiece.

“Bokuto Koutarou, at your service! I see you’re an artist!” He smiled brightly as he put his hands on his hips. Akaashi’s expression though didn’t faulter his eyes looked confused. “How can you tell?”

The room fell silent before Bokuto busted up in laughter while Akaashi stayed confused. Bokuto pointed to his own face and the objects the other was holding. Akaashi slowly raised one hand to his face as his eyes trailed to his other hand before muttering a simple, “Oh.” His face turned red, yet his face remained expressionless. “My apologizes this is embarrassing.”

“Nah don’t sweat, but you should probably hop in the shower unless you want to wake up with a face full of paint.” Akaashi simply nodded as he put away the paint brushes. Before going into the bathroom, he turned to Bokuto. “I’m sorry this is how you’re first meeting me. I seem to be very out of it.”

Bokuto wasn’t bothered at all, he found it funny and kind of endearing. “No, it’s fine I don’t really care. Believe me I do a lot of stupid shit. You’ll be embarrassed for me.” After that Akaashi closed the door behind him leaving Bokuto to have a gay crisis.

Bokuto was so excited about him and Kuroo that it never crossed his mind that his roommate would be so cute. He wanted to get to know him more. At least be his friend. He had only hopped that Akaashi wouldn’t get tired of him so easily. Not that many people have patience to deal with him, and with his roommate being the soft-spoken type he could only wish it goes well.

As Bokuto stresses out with the situation he’s in, little does he know so is Akaashi. After entering the bathroom, he rested his back against the door with his legs keeping him up awkwardly. He tilted his head back softly before slowly sliding down as he let the palms of his hands steadies himself on the door, locking the knob in the process. He landed on his butt and brought his hands to his lap. He kept his head raised high as he calmed down.

‘Keep it together Akaashi, you just met him. Don’t get too attached to a pretty face so quick. You know what happened last time’

He took a deep breath to compose himself as he went into the shower forgetting all about his encounter with Bokuto.

The next morning was different for everyone. Some were peacefully sleeping in their beds, some were already awake, and one person in particular had a very stressful morning. Kenma as much as he loved sleep, loved to see others in minor inconveniences as he enjoyed watching others suffer a bit. The karma he would face would also be quite funny. He woke up to a loud bang from above him following with a loud shout.

“FUCK!”

Kenma now fully awake and fully aware of what just happened to his dumbass roommate he snorted lightly. This seemed to annoy said roommate as Kuroo wined while he got off his bunk. “That’s not funny, it hurt.”

Kenma shifted in his bed to stare at the wall as he noticed Kuroo was changing his clothes for the day. “Your pain amuses me.” Kuroo gasped in offence as he whisper-shouted, “What are you a masochist?”

He thought about it for a second before giving a reply, “I’m a freak not a masochist.” All he could hear were choking sounds coming from Kuroo. “Whatever babes, you can turn around now.”

Choosing to stay looking at the wall he sighed before warning Kuroo once more, “Like I said last time, call me anything other than my name and I’ll get your kneecaps.” 

“Whatever Kenma.”

This caused Kenma to jolt up from his bed sitting up straight to look at the fully clothed Kuroo. He glared hard at Kuroo who was seemingly unaware as he was staring at his own reflection trying to calm down his insane bed head. “Look it, with me and names I only let people who I have mutual respect for call me by my first name. They respect me and I respect them. There is only one person who I respect but doesn’t call me by my name and that’s only because they’re old fashion. Until you’ve gained my respect, I’ll be calling you Kuroo and you are only allowed to call me Kozume, got it?”

Kuroo stopped messing with his hair and turned his attention to Kenma. He hummed before letting out a soft huff. “I respect that. Sorry we started off on the wrong foot. Hopefully you change your mind about me. I swear I’m the life of the party.” 

Kenma sighed as he fell back down on his bed, his long and tangled hair spread out on the pillow as he laid down in bliss. “That doesn’t surprise me, what time is it by the way I have class at 8.” The other boy looked down at his phone, “Uh, 7:50.”

“FUCK!”

I told you he’s get his karma.

Whilst Kenma woke late as he forgot to set any alarm clocks; Yamaguchi was pretty prepared. Unlike Kenma who has a morning and afternoon classes, Yamaguchi has afternoon and night classes. At least for Mondays. He was in a pretty good mood for a Monday. It was a new beginning for him, and he was pretty excited for classes. Of course, there was that anxious thought every now and then, but he’d be damned if he left that ruin his day. 

Yamaguchi checked the weather as he ate his breakfast in the common area with all of the students. Though it had looked sunny in the morning, the chances of rain were high and the drop in temperature was steadily decreasing throughout the whole day. Looks like he was going to dress warm with his favorite dark green raincoat. He didn’t have an umbrella on hand as he hadn’t thought to pack one, but he didn’t mind. 

As he cleaned up his mess, he started walking to his art class. Thankfully for his great sense of direction he made it to his art class without getting lost. He peaked his head inside to see if he could spot anyone. The class itself was very small as it was art, but he didn’t see his friends. The chairs were placed as they formed a circle all pointing to the center which had an empty stool. There were no desks, but easels paired with each chair. As he scanned the room again, he spotted Akaashi.

They met eyes as Yamaguchi walked over to him giving him a nervous smile. He sat down next to him and started a conversation which calmed Yamaguchi down.  
“I wonder why we’re seated like this.” Akaashi had thought aloud as he looked at the stool in curiosity. Yamaguchi was also quite curious as an idea popped in his head. “Maybe they’ll make us draw a bowl of fruit.”

“Probably, where is Kozume?” Akaashi asked as he took out a pencil tapping it lightly on his chin. Yamaguchi also didn’t know where he was, which is the first. “I don’t know, I think he had classes earlier.”

Not too long did a very annoyed looking Kenma walked in. He had looked very distressed, not even his expression, but how his person looked. He had a very messy and knotted bun that he tried to run his fingers through, but it got caught. As he walked towards them Yamaguchi could hear how out of breath Kenma had sounded. He was about to ask if he ran here before he noticed Kenma had a bloody nose as he plopped down next to Yamaguchi.

Akaashi and Yamaguchi spoke at the same time with two very different tones. “Are you okay?” “What happened!”

Kenma sighed as he drastically dropped him bag on the floor. “I was running late for my last class, so I bolted it and hardly had any time to get ready so that’s why I look like a mess. The class I just had was on the opposite side of the school, so I also ran over here. Didn’t help that I kept getting lost. Then on my way here I tripped so that’s why I’m bleeding. That wasn’t a fun experience. Also do you guys have a napkin for my nose and maybe a granola bar? I skipped breakfast.”

Yamaguchi’s worry soon deflated as he reached in his backpack finding a granola bar. He always packed mini snacks the night before just in case he was hungry during class. As he did this Akaashi was quick to take out a small tissue pack handing it to Kenma. His mood seemed to go up a bit as he took the items. “Thank you, guys.”

They nodded and Yamaguchi was going to drop the conversation there before he looked at what Kenma was wearing. “Not to make you feel worse, but did you bring a jacket or something? It’s going to rain and you’re wearing a thin t-shirt and capris. I didn’t even know you had capris. Isn't that a straight person thing?”

Kenma looked like a kick puppy as he looked down at his outfit. “I thought it was going to be warm today.” Before Yamaguchi could respond Akaashi cut it. “The forecast said there is a high chance of rain, but it shouldn’t rain till later tonight.”

The conversation stilled after that as the teacher walked into the classroom. She was pale with sun blotches littering her body. She had a round frame which wore baggy clothes, yet still professional. Her blue eyes were behind thin black glasses which scanned across the room before sitting on the stool that was in the center.

“Welcome, my name’s Ms. Brockway and I’ll be you’re art teacher this year. It’s going to take me a while to get all of you’re names down so I apologize in advance if I keep calling you a different name. I’m very old and the older I get it gets harder to remember. Does anyone have any questions before I explain what we’re going to do today?”

The class was silent before someone asked, “If you don’t mind me asking how old are you actually?” The teacher-Ms. Brockway- laughed as she answered, “I’m going into my fifties, but if anyone asks, I’m turning twenty-five this year.”

As no one asked anymore questions she started to explain what their first exercise will be. Though it was very vague as she only said the spot we choose was going to be a big indicator on what we were drawing. She passed out a piece of paper and handed it to everyone in the class. When she finished passing out the papers, she opened the door for this man in a white shower robe to walk in. He silently made his way to the middle of the room and sat on the stool.

“Here is you’re subject, you have until the end of this class to finish, try to be as detailed and realistic as possible.” The teacher sat down at the desk in the back of the room and clicked away on her computer.

Yamaguchi took out a pencil of his own from his backpack and looked back up and watched as the man took off the white robe he wore and was now butt ass naked. To say the least Yamaguchi was NOT ready for that. He quickly became flustered as his eyes were wide and face thoroughly flushed. He turned to his right to look at Akaashi to see that he had no reaction and was already starting on his sketch. He then turned to his left to see Kenma doing the same thing, as if this hot ass guy didn’t just get naked in front of them. Kenma felt the staring gaze from his friend so he smirked before stating,

“What? You act like you’ve never seen a porno before.” 

He may not have been loud enough for everyone to hear, but Akaashi definitely hear as he snorted and clasped his hand over his mouth immediately after. Yamaguchi could feel the blood rush to his face as he ignored Kenma’s remark and began to draw. 

As an hour flew by staring at a stranger’s penis it was time to turn in their papers and part ways. Kenma stood back after he said his goodbyes to throw away his wrapper from the granola bar. He was so happy the day was over, it really was a shit show and he wanted nothing more than to flop on his bed. As he walked out of class he sighed heavily. “Thank the gods the day is over for me.”

Apparently, the gods did not like that as it started pouring rain on Kenma, who had no jacket or umbrella. “You’ve got to be fucking me.” He started sprinting towards the dorm building as fast as he could, but who would have guessed that water is slippery and for the second time that day Kenma ate shit. It didn’t help that he landed straight on his back right on mud either.

“Are you fucking serious?” Yes, yes, the gods are very serious. Thankfully for Kenma his bag wasn’t muddy, but it was very wet. Grabbing his bag, he got up and made his way to the dorm building not giving a fuck if he got wet since his whole backside was completely muddy. When he made it to the front door, he washed himself off in the rain to not track mud inside the common room. 

He walked inside and grumbled in discomfort at his socks. Wet socks were Satan’s creation and Kenma sure as hell didn’t make a deal with the devil. Fuck wet socks. People gave him weird looks as Kenma was drenched from head to toe, but at this point he didn’t care. Holding his bag close he shuffled towards the elevator and would you look at that, out of order. Isn’t that just perfect. Kenma really was done with today and as he took the stairs, he kept telling himself that this was almost over, he’d been in bed soon, have a date with his Nintendo switch, and call it a day.

Walking up to his door he took out his key from his back pocket and for some reason it didn’t fit. He was already in a sour mood and he didn’t need his impatience too keep him from sleeping. Kenma gave up on the key and started banging on the door rapidly hoping Kuroo was inside, but there was no answer. He looked back at the key wondering why it wasn’t working when he noticed the numbers on the key.

Each key had a number to the dorm it was assigned to, and his key was not his dorm number, but it was Yamaguchi’s dorm number. Kenma clenched his hand to the point where his knuckles turned white and figured he’s already had a bad day might as well just try to fix it. He made his way to Yamaguchi’s dorm and unlocked it with ease. He really needed warm clothes and a hot shower asap.

He rummaged through Yamaguchi’s drawers to find a pair of sweats and Kenma’s favorite hoodie of his that belonged to his friend. Along with some dry socks. He took the clothes with him to the bathroom to change into after he showered. When he finished showering, he kept all his belonging in the restroom as they were all soaked.

Without a second thought Kenma went to the bottom bunk and fell into a blissful sleep.

But this is Kenma that we’re talking about and today just wasn’t his day. Without knowing how long he had been asleep for he was woken up by a blond skyscraper. “Who the fuck are you?”

Kenma was very tired and he wasn’t completely aware of what was going on, but one thing was for sure. “You’re not Tadashi.”

“Neither are you.”

The two had an unaware staring contest before Kenma realized that he wasn’t in his dorm and oh shit this must be Tadashi’s roommate. He shook his head and got up from the bed and bowed.

“Sorry I forgot I wasn’t in my own dorm. I’m Tadashi’s friend.” He got back up to see the blond giving him an unapologetic look and pushing up his glasses. He then sighed before putting his stuff on his bunk. “He needs to warn me next time, I was about to drag your ass out.”

“It wasn’t his fault I came unannounced.” Kenma had hoped this wouldn’t make the blondie mad at Tadashi for this. As he climbed up to the top bunk, he snuggled himself under the covers and started playing Mario Kart on his phone. He had also pulled the hood of the hoodie on his head to get more comfortable in bed as he waited for Tadashi.

It was quiet before the blond spoke up again, “Why are you even here if Yamaguchi isn’t here to entertain you?”

“I accidently took his keys, so I think he has mine.” He kept playing random games on his phone as they waited in silence. About another hour had passed before they heard knocking on the door. Glasses got up to answer the door and it was Tadashi. “Sorry Tsukki, I think I have the wrong keys.”

“Your little friend up there has yours.”

“Kenma?”

At the mention of his name he answered, “What?” whilst popping his head up and hitting his head in the process because of course he does. “Fuck the top bunk.”  
He made his way down to grab his stuff and switched keys with Tadashi. At the sight of Kenma, Tadashi was very confused. He tilted his head before he asked, “Are you wearing my clothes?”

Kenma held up his still wet belongs to show him before replying. “Look Tadashi I had a very long day just let me be.” Tadashi gave Kenma a small hug and patting his head softly. Kenma didn’t want to admit it, but he melted into the hug for a second before going into his own dorm.

He unlocked the door and inside was Kuroo wearing headphones. How long had he had been there, Kenma was determined to find out. Tapping aggressively on his shoulder Kuroo jumped a bit before turning around in the spinning chair and slid off the headphones he was wearing.

“Yes kit-

“I am NOT in the mood, how long were you in here for?” Kuroo seemed a bit surprised by the lash out but didn’t faulter.

“I didn’t have afternoon classes today so since 11 maybe.”

Kenma really didn’t need to hear that, he was hoping for a ‘oh Kozume I just got back are you alright?’ but no. He had just admitted that Kenma could have been sleeping in his own bed before he even figured knowing he got locked out. All because Kuroo had headphones in he didn’t have that bliss. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all the energy he had to keep his mouth shut and grumbled out.

“I’m going to play animal crossing, don’t bug me.”


End file.
